Data may be stored on a variety of devices, for example hard disk drives (HDDs) or solid state disk drives (SSDs). While HDDs are cheaper than SSDs in terms of cost per data storage capacity, SSDs may be faster than HDDs. Thus, when both types of storage devices are present, the need for an efficient way of determining where to store which data may arise.